My date with Ricky Weaver
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Kim gets a text from Ricky Weaver, saying date tonight at six. Jerry said that he's just going to dump her again. Jack wants to tell Kim before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

Friday

School just got out, teenagers were in the hallway at their lockers. They were getting ready to go home, it was loud like normal.

Kim just left math class with her friend Grace, they walked to Kim's locker together. She opened her locker door, on her door was filled with Riky Weaver pictures.

Her cellphone was still going off in her pocket, ir wouldn't stop going off during math class. "Ugh, my phone is so annoying. "

"Well take it out of your pocket, " suggested Grace.

Kim pulled out her phone out of her pocket, she looked on the screen it was a text message. Kim gasped at the name.

Grace saw her reacting. "Who is it from?"

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH RICKY WEAVER! " Kim yelled while she jumped up and down.

Jack heard her yell, he walked over to Kim. "What you actually going to go on a date with him?"

Kim smiled. "Of course dumbie."

"Ok, have fun," said Jack as he walked off.

"How did he get your number?" Grace asked.

"I gave it to him. I better get my things out of my locker, I don't want to miss the bus," replied Kim as she got out her backpack out of her locker, and putting her school papers that were corrected by her teachers.

"Wow, you are really obsessed with him," said Grace.

Kim put her backpack straps on her shoulders. "Yeah."

"When are you going?" Grace asked.

"I'm going to Bumblebees at six tonight, " said Kim.

"You must be psyched," replied Grace.

"I am," said Kim.

The bell rang, the students closed their locker doors, pushed and shoved the students out of their way, to exit the school, and onto the bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bus

Jack took a seat next to his friends, he didn't look to happy, he sighed.

"What's wrong? " Eddie asked.

"Didn't you guys hear, that Kim is going on a date with Ricky Weaver," said Jack in a low tone.

"Ricky is cheating on Kim," said Jerry.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"He asked out another girl in our school," replied Jerry.

"Who's that?" Milton asked.

"Donna," answered Jerry.

"I have to stop Kim," said Jack.

"She won't believe you," said Eddie.

"How would you know?" Jack asked.

"Remember two years ago, that writting contest?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, and he only picked the 'hottest girl'," answered Jack.

"And she never believed you. Well she won't believe you this time like she did the last time," replied Eddie.

"He's just going to dump her after the dinner, just like he did when he kissed her," said Jerry.

"Yup, I'll call her when I get home, and let her know," said Jack.

"Why does she still like him after the fact he did that to her?" Milton asked.

"She hated him for a year, and she got back into him this year," answered Eddie.

"Kim, I'm so happy for you," said Grace.

"I don't know what to wear," said Kim.

"Wear a dress," suggested Grace.

"Yeah, great idea," replied Kim.

The bus stopped at Kim's house.

Kim rose from the seat she smiled and waved at Grace as she made her way off of the bus.

A/N One more chapter to go, it's going to be done! I was watching the episode when Kim met Ricky, so I had an idea to write about him and Kim. Today's my birthday!


	2. Just letting her know

Jack's house

Jack walked upstairs to his room, he was thinking about Kim of how she was going out with him, it hurt him. He's going to dump a pretty girl who deserves a boyfriend that will love her for her.

He opened his bedroom door. "Wait, that's me I love her for her." He walked over to his bed, then Jack sat his backpack on the floor. He slammed himself on the bed, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

He was on his contact list to get Kim's number, he clicked on her number. He put the phone on his ear, on the other end Kim's phone was ringing.

It rang for a few seconds and Kim picked up. "Hello Jack."

"Hey Kim, I want you to know something, " he said in a serious tone.

"Hurry up, I gotta get ready," said Kim.

"Ricky is going to dump you after the dinner is over," replied Jack.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that," said Kim with a attitude.

"Ok, I just wanted to warn you. Have fun, bye," said Jack.

"I will, bye," Kim hung up.

Jack hung up and he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim was putting on her make up. "I wonder what Ricky is going to wear, oh well I look good for him."

She finished putting on her make up, she put up her hair.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in," said Kim.

It was her mother, she opened the door. "Kim sweetie. "

Kim walked over to her mother. "Hey, do you like it?"

Kim's mother looked at her beautiful purple dress. "I love it, Ricky is here."

"He's here at my house, oh my word!" Kim jumped up and down.

"Kim, clam down, don't keep him waiting," replied her mother.

Kim stopped jumping, and she ran out of her room.

Her mother followed her out of her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ricky was sitting on the couch waiting for his date.

Kim walked in the living room smiling. "Sorry I took so long."

"I just got here a few minutes, " replied Ricky as he rose from the couch.

"Oh, let's get going, " said Kim.

"My you look beautiful, " said Ricky as he kissed her lips.

Kim blushed and kissed him back.

Ricky opened the front door, and Kim walked out of the door. Ricky followed behind her, and he closed the door behind him.

A/N Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
